


Walk a Thousand Nights

by Fizzy_P0p



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluri, M/M, Modern AU, References to Depression, Suicide, and everything in between, theres prob too much dialogue sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzy_P0p/pseuds/Fizzy_P0p
Summary: Reaching up for no man`s landTo take a breath and take a chanceI walk a thousand nights to change the worldWhere to go? When to stop?Who to trust? What to say?Found them all, just need someone to shareA collection of Fluri short stories/drabbles.





	1. Instructions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though it's not well described, this is set in a modern AU, with Yuri and Flynn being roommates.

“Y-Yuri, stop!” Flynn wailed. The raven-haired man in question looked back.  


“What, no way.” He turned away from the fidgeting blond. “We've already gotten this far, and now you're getting cold feet?”  


“But you can't put that in there-“  


“It’ll be fine if you just shove it in hard enough!” Yuri snapped angrily, refusing to look back.  


“No, you can't!” Flynn shouted, finally out of patience. “You can't just shove the pegs and screws in willy-nilly! If you do, you'll break the bookcase!”  


For a moment, Yuri sat in silence, before he pointed to a thin paper booklet that had previously been thrown against the wall. “You try figuring out these damn instructions. There isn't a single word in it.”  


“Don't just throw things around…” Flynn grumbled. “And I asked you to do it BECAUSE it has no words.” The blond heaved a sigh as he reached down to grab the crumpled paper.  


“Hah?” Yuri glowered at Flynn. “Are you trying to say I can't read or something?” Spending over three hours struggling and failing to put together an IKEA bookshelf had left Yuri worn out and spiteful.  


“No, it's because you don't listen to instructions anyway.” Flynn shot back, flipping to the first page. “But even you should be able to understand a bunch of pictures-“ He stopped. “What?” The blue-eyed man glanced at the pile of wooden panels, stainless steel rods, and screws, then back at the flimsy paper instructions. “What? A through G all look the exact same. And all of the screws look identical in the diagram.” Flynn grabbed a wood panel and examined it’s sides. “Where are the identification stickers? The ones with the letters?”  


“There weren't any.” Flynn just stared at Yuri. “There weren't any when I opened the box.”  


“You should have told me! We could have brought it back and gotten a new one-“  


“Uhh, you saw how ridiculously long the customer service lines was, right?” That silenced the blond. Just the checkout line had been horrendous, but the single customer service desk had easily twenty-five people waiting when the two had gotten the bookcase.  


Flynn pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Did you try calling the help line?”  


“Yeah.” Yuri waved the screwdriver around absentmindedly. “I was put on hold for twenty minutes, and then the person wasn't even helpful.”  


Flynn snatched the screwdriver from Yuri’s hands. “Don't wave that around.” Looking down at the pile of puzzling pieces of furniture. “I guess we should start with identifying the parts…” He grabbed a pen from the nearby desk. “Help me figure out which ones are part A, Yuri.”  


For close to an hour, the two argued over which of the identical wood pieces, screws, and rods were which. “Okay, since we have everything labeled, let's put it together.” After looking over the first of nine cryptic pages, Flynn turned to Yuri. “Can you hand me the Allen wrench?” Yuri stared back blankly. “You know, the hexagonal thing that always comes with IKEA furniture.”  


Yuri looked away and scratched at his cheek awkwardly. “I uh, threw it somewhere earlier…” The black-haired man tried to ignore the angry daggers being glared at him.  


“You know, we need that in order to put this thing together.”  


“I’m sure it'll all work out, Flynn…” He looked around. “Like, you could use the back of a pencil or something.”  


“That's not going to work, and you know it!” Flynn snapped. “Help me look for it!”  


“No way. You do it.” Yuri held up his hands. “I've spent too long on this thing and I'm seriously sick of it.”  


“Damnit Yuri!” Flynn grabbed his arm. “You can't just get out of it like that!”  


At that moment, a whine echoed from the front door of the apartment. “That's my cue.” Yuri snickered.  


“Wait-“  


“I mean, I can, if you want to clean up after Repede if he has an accident?” There was no question in Yuri’s mind as to what Flynn’s response was going to be. After a moment’s hesitation, the blond released him. In an instant Yuri disappeared.  


“Damn it.” Flynn clicked his tongue. “He got away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/167651059713/imagine-your-otpot3-trying-to-put-together-ikea  
> This turned out much more platonic than I had expected and intended.  
> This was very loosely based on what happened one time when my brother and I were trying to put together an IKEA bed.


	2. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if a wall is destroyed, some barriers will never be broken.

_A hedge between keeps friendships green._

_Such was the policy between the countries of Vesperia and Terca Lumireis. But in this case, what stood between the two neighboring countries was a steel chain link fence, complete with intimidating coils of barbed wire perched at the top. And each country had its own patrol. Twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, three hundred sixty-four days a year. No matter the time or day, there was always someone watching that single flimsy barrier._

_For over thirty years, that steel mesh barrier stood, a constant reminder of the two countries’ tense relations. They despised each other, and yet neither dared to take the next step, to plunge themselves in to the depths of war. So instead the border was constantly patrolled, as both countries waited for the other to slip up._

“I guess that's just how things are, huh.” Yuri stopped, and looked back. “Why’d you stop, Repede?” Behind him, his canine friend growled softly. “Are you nervous?” The black-haired guard shrugged. “I mean, this is the first time we've been assigned to do our rounds at the fence.”

“Is that so.” Yuri jumped at the unfamiliar voice, and his head whipped up towards its direction. On the opposite side of the fence stood a blond man, dressed in Terca Lumireis’ soldier attire. “It’s your first time patrolling right at the border?”

Yuri stared at the man for a moment, shocked. “Are you sure it's okay for you to be talking to the enemy so casually?” The blond simply shrugged.

“This area has few people patrolling, so there aren't many chances to hold a conversation.” That was true. Though it was the border, it was a remote countryside, with few residents and resources. It held little strategic benefit for either side. As a result, the number of soldiers making rounds was low.

“Well, it was nice talking to you and all, but it looks like Repede’s getting anxious, so we're gonna head off.” Yuri continued walking, and Repede quickly followed.

“Flynn Scifo.” The black-haired man stopped. “That's my name.”

“Sorry.” Yuri waved without looking back. “I don't give my name out to the enemy.” Flynn let out a small laugh.

“Fair enough.”

The next day, at the same time, Yuri approached the fence during his rounds. “You’re here again.” Flynn called out to him. Their eyes met for a moment before Yuri averted his gaze.

“Of course.” Yuri grumbled. “It's a part of my daily rounds.”

“Will you tell me your name today?”

“Absolutely not.”  
The blond let out a quiet sigh. “Is that so. Even though it's only polite to tell introduce yourself after someone tells you their name?”

“… Does that same courtesy apply for the enemy?” Without another word, Yuri quickly departed. Flynn watched silently as the black-haired man walked away.

“But is that really the case?”

It was Yuri’s seventh day at the border. “… Why are you always here?” He asked the man standing across the fence.

“Are you trying to tell me not to make my own rounds?” Flynn chuckled softly. “At least try to do it more discreetly.” Yuri scowled.  
“You’re a pain in the ass.”

“I’m the only one patrolling right now.” Flynn flashed a melancholic smile. “It gets a little lonely.”

Yuri glanced down at Repede.  “That's not my problem.”

The blond watched as Yuri scratched the canine’s head. “I guess that's true, since you have your friend there.” His smile began to fade. “I wish I had mine.” Flynn mumbled.

“Did you say something?”

“Not at all.” Flynn thought for a moment. “You know, today is the first day that you spoke first.”

“… Shut up.”

A month had passed since Yuri was first reassigned.

“‘Morning, Flynn.” Yuri yawned as he greeted the soldier across the fence.

“Good morning. Couldn’t sleep?” Flynn was not surprised when Yuri nodded his head. It was the same in Terca Lumireis. Rumors that Vesperia was planning on declaring war had been floating around. Everyone was growing anxious, and tensions were high.

“I heard that there is going to be a meeting about a peace treaty.” Yuri commented. That was another point. The talk of war had scared the royal family into requesting a treaty. “Maybe this fence will be taken down.”

The chain link fence. The metal barrier separating the two was easy enough to destroy. But what it stood for, and the unspoken laws that surrounded it, could not be broken easily. Its destruction would signal an act of aggression that both countries’ militaries would jump on like ravenous beasts. That flimsy, frail-looking fence, which spanned for miles, was an absolute barrier.

“If it does, let’s go for a drink together.” Yuri looked at Flynn, surprised. Then a grin spread on his face.

“Lieutenant!” Before Yuri could reply, another soldier ran up to Flynn. “You need to come quickly!”

“Ah.” The blond stole a look at Yuri, who just shrugged and waved. “I got it, I'm coming.”

“What the hell…” Yuri mumbled as he watched Flynn leave.

“Yuri!!!” He turned and saw a young girl run up.

“What’s up, Rita?”

“It’s bad! Both the ambassadors sent from Vesperia and Terca Lumireis were killed!” Yuri’s blood ran cold. “Both countries have declared war!”

The young man swallowed the lump in his throat. “Are we being relocated?” Rita nodded.

“We were ordered to depart tomorrow at noon. We're being sent to the front lines.”

“I guess the fence isn't coming down any time soon…”

Just over a month after being assigned to the quiet countryside, it was time for him to leave. “This is the last time we're gonna patrol here, huh, Repede.” Repede whined at Yuri’s words.

"You’re leaving too?” There, just like clockwork, stood Flynn, across the fence. The black-haired soldier slowly nodded. “So this will be the last time I see you on patrol.” Yuri nodded once again.  
The two stood in silence. A minute passed, before Flynn spoke up once again. “You… never told me what your name was.”

“I didn't?” Flynn shook his head. “Well, I can tell you after the war, if you'll meet me here again.” Yuri snickered at the blond’s stunned expression. “So you aren't allowed to kick the bucket out there.”

A laugh slipped from Flynn’s lips.  “That’s what I should be saying.” He turned away. “It's a promise.”

Three years had passed since then. The memories of those thirty-one days he had spent with him ran through Flynn’s mind. He stood before the faint line left behind from the fence that stood for decades, hesitantly. The blond stared down at his feet, unable to bring himself to step over.

A quiet whine made him look up. Repede stood in front of him. “You’re Repede, that guy’s dog, right?” He finally stepped over the line, and looked around. “Where is he?”

The dog whined again, and dropped something. Flynn bent down to retrieve it. “This is…” It was a single dog tag on a chain. Flynn turned it over. In the back was engraved a name.

_Yuri Lowell_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was getting _a bit_ too long, so I kind of cut it off abruptly. Based on this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/167643695687/there-are-two-countries-with-the-same-border-that


	3. Labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!! This contains suicide, so please do not read if that is something you dislike! And please do not treat jokes or comments about suicide lightly!

Perfect. That was the word often used to describe Flynn. Handsome, a hard worker, smart, kind-hearted. Each and every single one was a label, given to him by society. Each one an individual shackle that chained him to an image. He did not define who he was. It was society. And yet…

“Hey Flynn!” A voice startled Flynn from his thoughts. There, standing in front of him, was his best friend, Yuri. The raven-haired young man was bent over the desk, poking at his cheek. “What, are your student council duties so tiring that even Mr. Honor Student has begun dozing off?” He teased the blond.

“What? No, I’m not like you.” A smile spread on Flynn’s face. Throughout the years, Yuri was the only one who stayed the same. He was the only constant. He was the one Flynn cherished and respected the most. No matter what people said about him, Yuri would brush it off like it was nothing.

“….” Yuri was silent for a moment. “Yeah, you're right.” He averted his gaze and laughed. “A guy that’s always barely passing is nothing like someone that gets the best grades in the school.” For an instant, Yuri’s face seemed to darken, but the frown was gone so quickly that Flynn simply ignored it. After all, Yuri of all people wouldn't get upset over something like that. “Anyway,” He stood up, “Let’s get going.”

“Right.”

The two walked through the halls, the silence almost deafening. Flynn scrambled around for something, anything, to start a conversation.

“It's the middle of spring, but you're still wearing long sleeves, huh.” Flynn raised Yuri’s arm. “Don't you get hot in it?”

“No, it's fine!” Yuri quickly pulled his arm away. “I’m fine!”

“Oh, okay…” Yuri’s reaction surprised him. “Sorry…?” After Flynn apologized, they continued to walk in silence. Just as they were about to reach the exit, the long-haired teen spoke up.

“Do you… want to commit suicide with me?” Silence flooded the empty halls once again as Flynn tried to comprehend Yuri’s words. A minute passed before the blond could even react.

“W-wait, what?!” Flynn yelped in shock as the words finally sunk in. “What are you talking about?!”

“Jus~t kidding!” Yuri snickered. “That reaction of yours was pure gold.” He slapped Flynn's back. “What kind of idiot would say that?”

“R-right…” Flynn let out a shaky laugh, still a little taken aback.

“… Hey Flynn?”

“What?”

“Do you… ever just get tired of everything?”

“Sometimes, yeah.” He looked over at Yuri. “But you're the kind of guy that doesn't let things bother him, right?” The smile Yuri made seemed too forced.

“Right. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah.”

_“Hey, hey, have you heard?”_

_“Heard what?”_

_“Apparently someone jumped from the top of the building! I heard they went to our school.”_

_“Huuuh??” Did they die?”_

_“That's what I heard!”_

_“Haha, how stupid.”_

Flynn frantically pushed through the crowd. “Hey kid, you can't be here!” The police officer tried to block his view, but it was too late either way. He already knew whose body was lying motionless on the pavement. His stomach was churning, and his eyes burned with tears. The sharp, putrid stench of blood permeated his mind. He couldn't even think, all he could do was scream.

“YURI!!!!”

A week had passed. During the funeral, Flynn finally found out that his best friend was being bullied and harassed almost constantly. Yet he was never told. Not by Yuri, and not by anyone else. That strong, cool guy, who seemed to never let anything get to him. The one that always brushed off snide remarks as though they were nothing. The one that always walked to the beat of his own drum.

Flynn stood at the top of the school building, staring down. The remains had long been cleared away, but he could still see that scene as if he were looking right at it. As he stood, he began to let out a bitter laugh. “It wasn't just society that was labeling Yuri.” He covered his eyes, the insane laughter just pouring out. “I was doing it too! I didn't even bother to go any further than my assumptions!” His laughter broke down into sobs. “If I had, then maybe…” Flynn took a step forward, and then two. The door to the roof entrance was slammed open.

“Hey, you! Get away from there!”

“I’m sorry Yuri, I shouldn't have laughed off what you said…”

And finally, one last step.

“But don't worry, I’m coming to see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written because I wasn't feeling well emotionally. Please, please, please, never write off when a person says they are depressed or want to die. It is very serious, and things like self harm and cutting are a way of asking for help. So if anyone you know is showing signs of depression or thoughts of suicide, please try and help them. Don't ever assume that they'll be ok just because they're a tough or strong person. Everyone breaks at some point.  
> On a separate note, I feel like my writing is slowly becoming more and more depressing. This was written with the intent of Flynn being the first to go, but it ended up like this. I do feel like what Yuri did is more based on what I would probably do.  
> I'm not gonna lie. I don't really feel much better after writing this. I'm personally safe though. If you ever don't feel safe, please seek out help.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a suggestion, just drop a comment.


End file.
